The air intake streams of motorized devices such as vehicles, construction equipment, and powered tools often include particulate material. The particulate material, should it reach the internal operating mechanism, can cause substantial damage to the device. It is therefore beneficial to reduce the level of particulate material in the airflow at a point upstream from the operating mechanism (e.g., the motor or other equipment). Air precleaners are typically utilized to separate particulate material from the airstream. Conventional precleaners include a single motor that drives both the cooling fan and the fan of the precleaning device. This configuration not only increases the power requirements for the motor.
It would be desirable to provide an airflow arrangement in which the fan of the precleaning assembly is a passive fan effective to removing particulates from the air stream.